memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Aeroshuttle
| Length = 24.8 meters | Width = 29.6m | Height = 4.1m | Capacity = one pilot, five crew | Speed = Warp 4 | Maxspeed = Warp 5 | Cruspeed = Warp 3 | Armaments = four Type-VI phaser arrays, two microtorpedo launchers | Defences = deflector shields | altimage = |}} An Aeroshuttle (also known as Aerowing shuttle) was the term given to the ventrally docking subordinate craft of starships. The craft was designed for atmospheric operations, and short-term missions as a support vessel, rather than as an independently operating small starship like the on which it's based. ( ) History The Aeroshuttle was initially conceived as a support craft for the Intrepid-class, but some were also assigned to other starships and Starfleet installations. Construction of two prototypes began in 2369, closely followed by 15 production craft, seven of which were assigned to the new Intrepid-class ships. ( ) The Aeroshuttle was then officially commissioned in 2370 and its success led to the development of the Waverider atmospheric operations shuttlecraft. ( ) The was equipped with an aeroshuttle but, for as yet unknown reasons, rarely used it. In 2374, when the ship's main power systems were down (as well as power to the shuttlebay doors), Chakotay used the Aeroshuttle's transporters to beam him aboard, and then used it to save an away team. ( ) In 2379, the following report was released displaying assignments of Aeroshuttles on non-classified missions as per stardate 56734.21. ( ) The 2410 , an advanced iteration of the Intrepid-class, carried an Aeroshuttle in an external dock at the bow rather than docked to the underside of the saucer. ( ) Specifications In its basic configuration, the Aeroshuttle was 24.8 meters long with a 29.6 meter wingspan, and displaced 222.5 metric tonnes. It could accomodate six crewmen on a standard two week mission. It was capable of effective operations within planetary atmospheres ranging from class D to class J and was highly maneuverable in flight. Its sensors were optimised for planetary surveys, but could also be used for reconnaissance or covert operations. All shipboard systems were controlled and monitored by an M-15 Isolinear III Processor. ( ) Propulsion and navigation The Aeroshuttle was mounted with two LF-9X4 Advanced Compact Linear Warp Drive Units and two FIB-3 Compact Subatomic Unified Energy Impulse Units, which gave it a cruising speed of warp factor 3 and a maximum velocity of warp factor 5. The primary navigation system was provided by RAV/ISHAK Mod 3 Warp Celestial Guidance. ( ) Weapons and defense An FSQ-2 Primary Force Field and Deflector Control System provided the main defensive systems, while offensive weaponry included four Type VI collimated phaser arrays and two Mark 25 direct-fire photon microtorpedo tubes. ( ) Interiors The inside of the Aeroshuttle was very similar to the Danube-class runabout on which it's based. It was equipped with a large 2-pad transporter, that was actually big enough to fit more than 6 people. The shuttle also had a large weapons locker, filled with Type-2 phasers and tricorders. (Star Trek: Voyager comic: "Splashdown" - Part 4) Appendices Connections Background The Aeroshuttle never appeared on Star Trek: Voyager, but has several times in novels and comics, as well as technical reports in the official Star Trek: Magazines. It was never stated why it didn't appear on the series. :When designed, Doug Drexler had intended to re-use the ''Danube-class sets for the Aeroshuttle, but the Aeroshuttle was never used on screen.'' (From his blog) References External link * Category:Small craft classes